


Stay this time.

by nephxlim



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top!Connor, coliver - Freeform, coliver smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor simply can't stand the fact that it wasn't even Oliver who asked him not to come back to his apartment. So he decides to come back and apologize. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first addition to the HTGAWM fanfiction tag, I'm super excited and I hope you like it!

Connor couldn't sleep. His mind spun around the unknown dude standing in the door to Oliver's apartment, the way he'd told him to stay away if Oliver really meant something to him, and absolutely not around the fact that he'd probably, no, most definitely had absolutely embarassed himself. 

But he couldn't possibly avoid the facts. Most of his life Connor had been an asshole. Selfish, with this stupid smile of his that could turn every straight man into a little puppy, begging for just one of Connor's touches. So, of course this had to happen. Of course karma would strike back when Connor had developed actual feelings for someone. And ironically enough, karma listened to the name _Connor Walsh._

It was his own fault. How could he spend all this time with Oliver, not seeing what the Filipino felt for him? The desperate calls for doing something normal, couple-ish just once. The satisfaction in Oliver's eyes when they had just sat on the sofa after intercourse, Connor's naked legs thrown over Oliver's lap, eating the take-out food the law student had brought earlier, which tasted incredibly bad when it was cold. 

And how could he spend all this time with Oliver, not knowing he developed feelings for him? Was it because he never had feelings for anyone before? Or that he just tried drowning it out so he could ignore it? Either way, it didn't work. But sure enough, Connor first had to fuck up entirely before he realized how much everything in the universe had drawn him to Oliver's doorstep that night. 

And then he didn't even get to see him. 

No. 

Connor couldn't just take it. 

He always got what he wanted. Selfish thinking it was, sure, but it was true. 

And who would Connor Walsh be if he wouldn't fight for what he wanted?

He naturally was a fighter, he wouldn't have come all the way if he wasn't able to fight. 

He took a deep breath and pushed himself off of the floor, not even knowing how he ended up there after he'd dropped himself on the sofa an hour earlier. 

As he stood, he reached for his phone on the table. 

Three missed calls from Annalise. 

It was two in the morning, he sure as hell wouldn't answer or call her back. He had more important plans in this very moment. 

He put on his pants and shoes, walking out the door and grabbing his coat from the hook as doing so. He hurled down to his car, nervously fumbling around in his pockets until he found the keys. 

After starting the engine, first thing he did was turn on the engine. He couldn't even tell when it had gotten so cold. 

He started driving with the radio DJ seemingly talking to him about accomplishing his dreams, followed by a remix of Jessie J's _Masterpiece._ Connor rolled his eyes. He hated the song. He turned up the volume, trying to drown out his thoughts. 

Several bad songs later, Connor finally turned off the engine and got out of his warm, cozy car. He looked up at the windows of Oliver's apartment, each room was filled with light. 

Now all there was left to hope for was that Oliver would be alone. 

He took a deep, nervous breath and strutted into the building to hide his emotional wreckage from the woman approaching him. He'd never seen her before. It didn't matter.   
When she was out the door, his posture dropped again and he hurled up the stairs and ran down the hallway until he stopped at his destination. 

Apartment 303. 

Suddenly, this felt like a real bad idea. Not because it was the middle of the night or because Connor had suddenly realized that he didn't feel all too much for Oliver after all, no.   
Because, after all, Oliver mattered a lot to Connor and he knew he couldn't handle being turned down another time. 

Connor shook his head. No, he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't walk out the building again, not without having an honest talk with Oliver before. 

He knocked, twice. 

According to Connor's watch, three minutes passed. Three minutes in which he couldn't get himself to knock again. Three minutes in which each possible scenario crossed his mind, beginning with Oliver opening the door, or someone else opening the door, or Connor remaining there in front of a closed door. 

He knocked again, twice. 

He heard glass shattering on the other side of the door, then a pair of feet shuffling through the apartment. Connor sighed nervously, biting his bottom lip. 

The door swung open. 

It was Oliver.

Relief. 

Then, the ultimate feeling of being helpless. 

The entire drive, Connor drowned his thoughts in the music. 

He didn't even once think about what he would say to Oliver so the Filipino wouldn't close the door again. 

“Oliver”, he pressed out.   
Oliver's eyebrows were raised and his arms crossed. His entire posture expressed one word: _Rejection._  
“You were here earlier tonight”, he said, voice low, “I don't think there's much to say. Go home, Connor.”  
Just as Oliver was to close the door, Connor hurled himself against it.   
“Don't”, he begged, “please just listen to me.”   
Oliver let go of the door and stepped aside. Connor straightened his body and took another deep breath. “I'm sorry, Oliver. I was so busy being... being _me_ , that I didn't realize how many feelings I have developed for you. I drowned all of it out and when I-” he stopped for a second, catching his breath, sorting out the words he wanted to say. “The thing with Pax was wrong. Eventually, it helped for the case but... it didn't help _us._ ”   
Connor's eyes were fixed on Oliver's face, which didn't show a single sign of motion.   
Oliver took a step back; Connor didn't know if this was a good sign or bad. “So?”   
“So”, Connot continued, “I want to tell you I'm sorry. And I want to tell you that you matter to me. And I like you, like like you. And I screwed up on so many levels, I don't even think I can use words to describe how sorry I am.”   
“Okay”, Oliver said.   
“Okay?” One of Connor's eyebrows shot up, he didn't know the word okay could ever have such a bad effect on him.   
“Okay”, Oliver repeated. “No words, then. But I'm doing you tonight.” 

_Okay,_ Connor thought, _this is ridiculous._

“This”, he started, but had to stop to huff a laugh at the Filipino. “This is not what I meant, Oliver. I just meant to tell you that you're more than sex to me and I, damn, I'm ready to make this something steady.”   
Oliver reached out for Connor and grabbed his coat, pulling him in. Their bodies, now pressed against each other, Oliver buried his head in the crook of Connor's neck. “We weren't exclusive, Connor, you said it before. And I think maybe I made a huge act out of nothing.”   
Connor slightly shook his head. “No, you made the exact right act out of everything. I was a dick.”   
Oliver lifted his head and pressed his forehead to Connor's, only before forcing his lips onto the other's. “I missed you”, he mumbled as he shoved his hands under the fabric of Connor's coat, swiftly moving it down his shoulders and onto the floor.   
Oliver tasted of wine and Connor wondered how he didn't realize. And then he wondered how much of it Oliver had had before Connor turned up at his door for the second time this night.   
But right now, he couldn't care less. He forced himself onto Oliver, pushing him through the apartment, all the way to the bedroom, all of this without their lips separating just once. For a moment, the image of the guy who'd sent him away earlier popped up in Connor's head, but the bed was freshly made, so supposedly there was nothing to worry about. 

“Connor, wait”, Oliver said, lying on his back, his shirt already abandoned somewhere on the floor, Connor's hands gripping the waistband of his sweatpants.   
Connor stopped, and waited. “What?”  
“When I said I want to do you”, Oliver's eyes widened with the words, “I meant it”.  
“Okay”, Connor said, a smug grin surrounding his lips, eventually taking off Oliver's sweatpants and boxers with one swift move, releasing his already hard member. Oliver reached out for his lover.   
But Connor had fun with teasing, so he drew his tongue over Oliver's erection, top to bottom, sucking at the tip for a few seconds, making Oliver throw his head back and moan in pleasure without dropping his hands.   
Connor took Oliver's hands and let him pull him up. In a matter of seconds, Connor lay below the Filipino, lips parted, watching his every move. It seemed Oliver was in a hurry. It didn't take him very long to take off Connor's shirt or his pants, soon enough he was only lying there in his boxers, feeling Oliver's hard-on touching his own erection through the fabric. “If you want to do this, at least don't be a fucking tease”, he laughed out.   
Oliver laughed and took off Connor's boxers, throwing them onto the pile of clothes next to the bed. He dragged himself up to lock his lips with Connor's, hot moans meeting each other as one was grinding against the other. At this point it was hard to tell who was the dominant part in the bedroom, but none of them really cared, they just went with it.   
Oliver reached to the bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom from the top drawer. A quick glance told Connor that it seemed untouched since he'd last been there and he couldn't help but feel a little relieved.   
“I changed my mind”, Oliver said.   
“About what?” Connor pushed himself up, resting on his elbows now, he noticed the smug grin on Oliver's face. A grin that he most likely only saw on his own face.   
“I'm not gonna do you. I want to feel you inside me.” Oliver dropped the lube and the condom into Connor's hand. The law student, at this point, couldn't help but laugh out loud. As Oliver rolled himself on to his back, Connor slid between his legs.   
Oliver bit his bottom lip as Connor put some lube on the top of his fingers and carefully let it slide inside Oliver, who immediately moaned out by the touch. Connor forced another finger in, slowly, his eyes fixed on Oliver's face as he brushed his prostate.   
“Shit”, Oliver moaned out. “Connor, come on, what about the don't be a fucking tease thing?”   
Connor laughed, sliding another finger into Oliver, his free hand now resting around the Filipino's twitching erection. He could feel his body lusting for Oliver more and more, with each time he brushed his prostate, with each time Oliver moaned out. “´m ready”, he finally mumbled. Connor pulled out his fingers and picked up the condom he'd put down next to himself earlier. Quickly, he opened it and put it on.   
Leaning over Oliver before sliding in, Connor realized it had never been this way. Never before had he seen Oliver's face during intercourse.   
It was about time.   
Both of the men moaned in pleasure as Connor finally went inside. His hands were fisting the sheets, Oliver's hands were wrapped around Connor's wrists, and as Connor slowly started thrusting into Oliver, the law student released a quiet, whimpering moan. A moan of relief (he had him back, he had him back, he had him back), and a moan of ultimate pleasure. Of all of the guys Connor had had, none of them was as good as Oliver; it seemed like nothing ever felt really good before he met Oliver.   
“Faster”, Oliver demanded, and Connor didn't hesitate to thrust in faster, and deeper.   
At one point, it had gotten unclear which moans belonged to which of the men, they had turned into a sweaty, moaning and cursing mess somewhere between the sheets. One of Oliver's hands slid down to his erection, starting to work it, as if he knew what Connor's next words would be.   
“Oliver, I'm going to- fuck”. The thrusts got slower, the breathing got heavier and, as Connor's body tensed and he came in Oliver with one final thrust, Oliver ejaculated all over his own stomach.   
Connor didn't pull out. Instead, despite the mess, he dropped himself directly on Oliver, feeling the other's still twitching erection beneath him, hearing Oliver's heart beat. Oliver's fingers were now tangled in Connor's hair, playing with it softly.   
“You should have come over earlier”, Oliver mumbled, his voice full of satisfaction and little hints of sleep that was slowly creeping in.   
Connor pulled out and rolled himself onto his back, taking off the condom before replying.   
“I did.”  
“I'm sorry”, Oliver said.   
“There's no need for you to be sorry”, Connor said, closing his eyes.   
“Stay this time”, Oliver said, although it sounded more like a question.   
“I will, if you won't choose to kick me out”, Connor laughed and rolled over to leave a quick peck on Oliver's lips, before reaching for the blanket on the floor and pulling it over the two of them, cuddling up against Oliver. 

A few seconds later, Connor could hear Oliver's quiet snores. Both of them were still sticky, but Connor didn't mind. He closed his eyes against Oliver's chest, a happy smile surrounding his lips. Nothing, not even the weird stickiness could possibly destroy this perfect moment for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
